G☆PC5 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 5: Transferred Into the Heian High School. The First Day for Juliet. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I am reunited with Rosette unexpectedly, 16 years after their current reincarnations. Following to my defeat against Aion and his Ayakashi, Rosette turned into Cure Tsukiyomi, and defeated the Ayakashi with help of the Mirage Full Moon! Rosette and Chrno were joined us as new allies to fight against the Guardians of Yomi in order to stop Orochi and save Takamagahara. But of course, we are the true close rivals, and will not stop bickering. It is time that me and Rosette learn how to forge strong bonds to overcome this evil organization.) At the Borromeo Hot Spring, at the sunrise, Hermione is asleep, on the futon bed. She opens her amethyst purple eyes slowly. Hermione: Uugh gnnn... (It's Monday now, I have to go to school...) Aah! She was surprised and discovered that Juliet has hugged at Hermione affectionately as she still dreamed of Romeo while the angry veins appeared on Hermione's head, which giving a comic effect. Juliet: Hummm a so warm body to cuddle... Oh my Romeo, oh my Romeo... She licked Hermione's cheek which disgusted her. Outside of the ryokan-type inn with the screen shakes as Hermione hitting violently Juliet with a comical way. Hermione's voice: Don't lick me on my face! You're disgusting! Later, Hermione must to go into the high school, she's dressed in her school uniform, wearing a red ribbon attached with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt, shoes and a white shirt. Juliet is curious about Hermione's school uniform. She put her purple scarf around of her neck. Hermione: Well, I mustn't be late, it's alright to the control test today. Juliet: Hermione, you go where in that outfit? It's a cosplay? Hermione: Idiot, this is not a cosplay but a school uniform! I go to the Heian High School. You has never go to school for 16 years. It's normal, you was raised by wolves with Lord Romeo into the forest, that means you did not know read or write or even play sports! Wild children are just dumb to spend their time imitating the cries of Tarzan and behave like wild animals just like you! Unless you want to return in the forest and live with wolves? Juliet: Of course not! I'm not so be stupid that you believe! I keep my past memories in previous incarnation! Even as a baby, I'm still smarter! I know nothing about school and studies! Why I must to study along with human students? Don't forget that I'm a Hanyou! You perfectly know that the Hanyou are still not very welcomed by humans! Hermione: Juliet, you has only to defend yourself against bullies if they trying to bully you! But if you does not comply with regulations, you may have problems! And I am very worried about you... I going bring the enrollment files in high school, so you could attend the Heian High School with Lord Romeo. Because you and Lord Romeo, you must to study and makes friends even you're a Hanyou. Suddenly, a motherly voiced cut the conversation, it's Hermione's mother. Hermione's mother's voice: Hermione! You going be late to school! I prepared your bento for lunch! Hermione: I coming, mother! She open slowly the shoji door as she turned her head at Juliet. Hermione: I come back late afternoon after school class. But in the meantime, you and Lord Romeo, you must cleaned the onsen bathes during my absence, and don't mess up around in my room, okay! She leaving Juliet alone in the room and closes the shoji door. But yet, Juliet is worried about of her future scholarship and the idea of being with human students as she was a Hanyou. Juliet: (Going to school, and then what... And about of Romeo, he will agreed to attend high school?) Later at lunch into the Heian High School, at the rooftop of the terrace where Hermione discussing with Rosette about their future transfers into their high school while Chrno listening to the conversation between two girls as he eaten his own bento lunch. Rosette was wearing a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a blue blazer. She is also seen carrying around the Yata Mirror in a blue sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. Chrno wear a red gakuran-type school uniform with gold buttons and a red pants. Rosette: Huh? You had enrolled Romeo and Juliet into our high school? Hermione: Yes, they must to study so they can live among human society. Rosette has eyes narrowed as she put her hands behind of her head. Rosette: Yeah, they must to study. I wondered if Romeo and Juliet are going to adapt into studies? The Japanese school system are very strict compared to that of European school system, and besides they were never able to go to school for 16 years. What if they can do more? Because it's not easy to enter, they must have the high school level to enter the Heian High School, and tuition fees are very high. Hermione: I has already negotiated with the director of the institution, and he had accepted without any conditions. Rosette: Bla bla bla they have no chance to be admitted into school! Hermione: You should to worry about their futures rather to be cynical! But Rosette disappeared and being replaced by a statue of jizo which annoyed her. Hermione: You will not leave me like that? You kidding me! Chrno: Forget it, it's Rosette after all, she's always like that. Some hours after the end of the class from the Heian High School where Hermione comes back at home as she opened the shoji door and gets into home. Hermione: I'm come back at home! She closes the shoji door. Romeo: Oh, welcome Hermione! It seems that you are in high school, Juliet who have tell me. We did cleaning the onsen bathes during your absence. Juliet: Wait, don't tell me you have enrolled us in the same high school as you? Hermione: Exactly! That's why I'll talk to your future schooling! She giving at them their new school uniforms. A blue uniform for Romeo and a red uniform for Juliet. Hermione: Look, this is your new school uniforms! You would need to go to school! Romeo and Juliet are looking and examined at their new school uniforms by curiosity. Romeo: A school uniform, I have never seen that before. Juliet: Why I must to wear it? Hermione: You must to wear your school uniform, Juliet! Because the wearing of uniform is compulsory in most Japanese schools, if you did refused to respect and comply with the regulations, you get fired suddenly! Juliet frowned as she hold her own school uniform. Juliet: I refuse to wear the school uniform! It's so ridiculous to wear it, as if I go into military school! Hermione turned her head as she frowned and glared quickly at Juliet. Hermione: Hey, are you going to put me to disgrace in front of everyone?! Juliet: Whose fault according to you? As if you was ashamed of me! She went to Juliet and frowned. Hermione: What's wrong to wearing it and go into school?! Don't forget that it was my parents who did hosted you in my home! I even share my room with you! Be very grateful to me, go to school instead of whining! Juliet: Anyway, humans are all the same, and they see the Hanyou as outcasts! She run away from them and leaves as she was worried about of her future scholarship. Hermione: Juliet, don't go! Hey! But Juliet refuses to listen, then Romeo go into the room. But he was surprised that the room is decorated with goodies and toys from some manga animes such as Inuyasha. Romeo: Eeh, I didn't know that your room is filled with toys from Shounen manga, you're an Otaku, you too. Hermione: What? She rushed towards her room and she got angry. Hermione: What the hell is this all over?! Juliet!!! Later outside the ryokan inn where Juliet lying on the roof of the traditional house are made of wood and clay, she had her hands placed behind of her head, she contemplates the sunset on the sky. She worried about of herself due her own Hanyou nature. Juliet: (Why I has to go in this high school? It's just because of humans who despise me during childhood... But I'm worried to make friends while I'm a Hanyou, I want yet to go to school as I has never been to school for 16 years...) Suddenly, someone who is accompanied by Koumori climbed on the roof with a scale and cut Juliet's thoughts. It's Rosette who is worried about of Juliet's future studies. Rosette: Hello! It's me, Rosette! She is scared comically due their sudden coming. Juliet: Aaaah! Ro... Rosette! Koumori! She straightened suddenly. Juliet: How... How you're here?! Rosette: Speak of the devil and appears! Koumori: I asserts you had any worries about your future school days, I'm right? Juliet: *nodded* Y-Yeah, you wanted to talking with me? They discussed about her future transfer into the Heian High School, the same school where Rosette, Chrno and Hermione are attended. Rosette looked at Juliet who is in fetal position and buried her face on her knees as she hugs her legs with her arms. Rosette: I just know it. I am anxious, but yet excited at the beginning when I was transferred to the Heian High School at Japan. But I has make friends quickly. Formerly after I was been reincarnated like you, I living in North America, with Chrno, and my younger brother Joshua. My parents died when me and Joshua, we are children, we living into the Seventh Bell Orphanage. History repeats itself, but some events have changed much, I found Chrno as we have keep past memories, and Joshua has not been kidnapped by Aion... But yet, I want to find Azmaria Hendric, a close friend who is also been reincarnated. It more than twelve years I was looking for her, as God had explained and should find her. Rosette: I wondered if you remembered, our meet at Takamagahara almost 100 years ago, before our current reincarnations? Juliet slowly lifts her head as she heard and looked at Rosette. Rosette: We did not get along very well... But when I has entered unknowingly in the forbidden place, known as Yomi. I go exploring into Yomi where the dangerous youkai and evil criminals resides, I get caught by these Ashimagari... But, I was saved by you and Chrno... We become friends. Years later before our reincarnations, we make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future, and this is where we are meeting again as they keep our past memories. Koumori: It's okay to go into school, if Hermione had enrolled you in the Heian High School, it's because she was worried about you and Romeo. Don't worry about it, these humans will accept you. Juliet: *smiling weakly*... Thank you, Koumori... She looked the sunset the last time. Juliet: (Perhaps, to go to school is not so bad after all...) Hermione threw the toy on Juliet which noticed her. Hermione: Hey, come down and tidy my room! The next day into the room, Juliet still sleeps in the futon bed as she snores and drools. But yet, it's her first day at school and risk being late as Hermione and Romeo are already go towards the Heian High School and Tybalt go into the Nara University School, located in the Izumo Village. Suddenly, she wake up as she gets up and gasped. Juliet: *yawned* (Wait, that's already morning?! It's Tuesday now! I'm supposed to go to school...! Wait a minute, that must be...) She look to clock who indicated 8:20 while the needle advances, Juliet had a shocking expression with a comical way (jaw dropped) as she squeezed her blanket. Juliet: (Aaaaaaahhh! I'll be late to school from the first day!) She rushed to the closet to take her school uniform, she takes off her pajama. She put at first a red pleated skirt, then a white blouse, a red tie around of her neck and her Magatama Jewel also, the shoes, a red blazer, she put her glasses so she can read her studies. Juliet: Damn, and that dumbass of Hermione, huh?! She left me here like a baby in a little bed! She's really too dumb, that Mama's Girl! She gets out quickly from the Borromeo Hot Spring as she open the shoji door. Juliet: There something that I can accelerate? A bike? A motorcycle? Or something what? Ah! She find a bike, she rides on the bike and she accelerates to go into the Izumo Village while Hermione's mother hold Juliet's bento lunch wrapped in a furoshiki as she forget to take it. Hermione's mother: Lady Juliet! Your bento lunch! You did forget it! But Juliet did not hear it as she must go into high school. Meanwhile, the blonde-haired boy with his gakuran uniform, Joshua Christopher, is accompanied by his classmates, Antonio and Regan. Antonio wears a gakuran uniform while Regan wears a sailor fuku. Antonio: Hello, Regan. Regan: Hi, Antonio. You are ready for the history class? Antonio: Yup! Regan: Good, because it will be difficult today. Joshua: Oh, hello you both. The trio and other students are at the middle school gate. Suddenly, a female cry is heard which noticed Joshua, it's Juliet who rides on the bike. Juliet's voice: WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! He turns his head after hearing her roar. Joshua: Huh? She unconsciously entered the middle school gate as she accelerate with a bike and stopped suddenly. Juliet: *panted heavily* *panted heavily* *panted heavily* Finally, I just come in time into high school! Heian High School, here I am! Joshua: It's not the Heian High School that you must go! Antonio: This is actually the Edo Middle School, Juliet! The high school is a little further! She turns her head with a shocking expression with a comic effect. Juliet: Whaaaat? How's that?! Joshua: I has seen with another new student with blue hair who go into the Heian High School 5 minutes ago! Juliet: It's maybe Romeo... Regan: Hurry up, Juliet! The gate close into 5 minutes! Juliet: Yes I'm going! She accelerates quickly with the bike and leaves the Edo Middle School, leave behind Joshua of the dust smoke, he coughed because of the smoke dust. After the dust smoke has dissipated, his uniform gets dirty. Joshua: You jerk! You dirtied my uniform! Get back here! Into the neighborhood of the Izumo Village, as Juliet accelerates faster with a bike, she had accidentally collide a trash can. Juliet: Oh no I collide a trash can! She had also collide a mailbox. Juliet: Now it's a mailbox! Then she had also collide a panel sign. Juliet: Ah damn a panel sign! As she accelerates faster with a bike, she turned her head with a shocking face with comical way as she noticed there are some police officers are riding on bikes who pursued her to dangerous driving. Policeman: You are on dangerous driving! Stop immediately! She send a Divine Talisman to create smoke, in order to escaped from police officers while they coughing because of the smoke, and they will stop suddenly. Juliet: Sorry cops, but I have to go to school! I will explain that later! She gritted teeth as she accelerate the bike quickly as much as possible, she comes to the Heian High School. Juliet: (Come on! I must to be on time! Hermione would not be pleased if I'm late!) But too late, the gate is closed which noticed Juliet. Juliet: What?! It's closed! She brakes the bike, but she was collided on the trashes. Juliet: Aaaaah! She gets up but her school uniform gets dirty due the garbage. Juliet: Oh great, it's becomes dirty now! She climbs a tree and jumps to enter, then she rushed to the establishment. But yet, the door is closed, she knocks the door as she trying to call someone to open, but without success. Juliet: Please! Open it! She hears inside of the class that the classmates who chatters among themselves. Juliet find a rope with a grappling hook, she threw the rope-grappling hook the edge of the window, she climbed the rope and try to climb until the window where classmates are chatted among themselves. But the rope was broken and Juliet falls. Juliet: Huh! Waaaah! She landed on bushes (the screen shakes with a comic effect). Meanwhile inside of the classroom as Rosette had something heard Juliet's scream. Rosette: Hermione, you heard something? Hermione: Huh, nope... Outside of the establishment, Juliet gets up, her hair is covered by some leaves and a twig. Juliet: Damn it! There no any way? She noticed a door that is open. Juliet: Perfect! That's good! I arrived in time! She rushed and entered into the gym room, then in the corridor as she run and panted heavily. Meanwhile at classroom, the teacher is coming with the new student and presented him, it's Romeo. Teacher: Hello students, sit down! The new student that I speak to you yesterday is here! We applauded, everyone! The students have noticed Romeo's some Hanyou physical traits such his tails or pointy ears. Classmate 1: This blue-haired boy has pointy ears and two tails. Classmate 2: You think it's a youkai? Classmate 1: A youkai student again. He made the bowing to greet to his classmates and he presents. Romeo: Hi, my name is Romeo Candore Van De Montague! The teacher wrote his name in Japanese Katakana. Romeo: I'm your new classmate and my name refers to Romeo in "Romeo and Juliet". But can you to call me simply Montague or Romeo? You noticed that I'm a youkai, because of my unusual appearance. But I became your friend and I come from Italy. It's a pleasure to meet you! The classmates applauded, Hermione who is sitting on the chair, she is displeased due Juliet's delay. Hermione: (But where is that moron of Juliet? She's late...) Suddenly, Juliet's voice echoed at the classroom as she will be late. Juliet's voice: Excuse me, I'll be late! She opens the door quickly, but she stumbled. Juliet: Aaaah! Romeo: Juliet? She accidentally bumps against Romeo and crush his face with her breasts while squeaking like a rubber duck, both are slammed on the floor (with the screen shakes), which shocked some classmates, included Chrno who had widened eyes with shock, while Rosette had a shocking face and jaw dropped with a comical way, and Hermione had her hand placed on her eyes as she was vexed and had head nodded, and she had a sweat drop on it which giving a comic effect. Rosette: (Juliet?! It's so crazy to crushed him with your breasts!) Speak of the devil and appears! Hermione: She's crazy... Really crazy. Juliet: I'm sorry for being late! I haven't see time, and... Rosette: Juliet, you stifle Romeo with your breasts... Juliet: Aah! She straightens and Romeo is stunned (with dizzy eyes who spin). Romeo: Aah aaahh... Juliet: Ah, I'm sorry Romeo! I... She looked at her classmates who are surprised of her sudden arrival. Juliet made the bowing to greet to her classmates and she presents. Juliet: Ah, I'm sorry for being late! My name is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet! I am your new classmate, and I'm a Italian like my Romeo! Nice to meet you! Unfortunately, the classmates are making fun of her, some of them have pointed their fingers at Juliet. Classmates: Hahahahahhahahah haaahahaha! Classmate 1: Seriously?! She had animal features! She's look alike with a fox! Juliet gritted teeth and frowned with anger while the anger veins appears on Juliet's left head in a comical way. Classmate 2: It's a fox is disguised as a human girl! She is a Youkai! She got mad as she heard the teasing from classmates constantly while she gritted her fists with the anger veins appears on her right fist in a comical way. Juliet: Shut your mouth or I going to... Classmate 3: She was fouled in arriving! Hey, we could to nicknamed her "HoloHolo"! Classmates: Hahaahhaha! HoloHolo! HoloHolo! HoloHolo! HoloHolo! Romeo: Come on everyone, don't making her excited! She going to... Juliet gets angry with an anger glare by a comical way, so she'll squeak loudly and brutally on the blackboard with her claws (with the screen shakes effect), to keep them quiet while everyone covers ears and be panicked because of the unpleasant squeaking. All everyone: UWAAAAAAHHH! Julliet: Stop making fun of me! I hate to be called "HoloHolo"!! I'M NOT A FOX WOMAN!!! I'M A HANYOOOOOOU!!! She squeaking more loudly on the blackboard with both claws (with the screen shakes). Female Classmates: KYAAAAAAHHH! Romeo: Juliet! Stop this! It's a disagreeable noise!! Chrno: That's hurts! Stop!! Rosette: Stop it, that's awful! Hermione had ears covered and remain silent as she is not pleased this mess while all classmate continue to screamed because of the unpleasant noise. Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentator. Koumori: *sweatdropped* Juliet, you react exaggeratedly, just ignore the mockery of others, that's all. Later after Juliet leave from the staff room since she gets scolded by the teacher, she met with Hermione, Romeo, Chrno and Rosette. Hermione: You stupid fool! You're really dumb! For be late and make mess in your first day to school! With your stupidity, everything screwed up! Juliet: You could did wake me up before! I could not to be late if you did it! Hermione: You sleeping too longer like a sloth, you refused to awakes and that's why I go to not be late to school! You're just like the boys from the Shounen manga who have no brain and are very immature! Juliet: What are you saying!? Both girls began to argue as usual while Romeo hold Juliet, while Rosette and Chrno hold Hermione and trying to stop this argue. Romeo: Just stop fighting! Not inside of the high school! You must first wash your dirty uniform! Chrno: It's just your fist day at school! Don't fighting like that! Later on the baseball field where they wear their baseball outfits, except Hermione and take the baseball bat and baseball gloves, Rosette will teach them the baseball. Rosette: Okay, if I taken you to the baseball field, it's to take relax and have fun! After all, it's for you both! Juliet: Baseball? This is an American sports? Rosette: Yup, the baseball is also popular into Japan! Okay, let me explain about baseball! A baseball game is played with two teams that alternate in defense and in attack. Nine players are on the field of defense: a pitcher, a catcher, a batsman and seven other players in the field. The purpose of the batter is to hit the ball to scored a point when an attacking player returns to home plate after hitting the three other bases in the opposite direction clockwise. Chrno become the batter and used the baseball bat while Juliet become a pitcher and Romeo become a catcher, and Hermione is siting on the bench as she attended the baseball match, and carrying an umbrella with her to protect against sun rays. Rosette: Ready, Juliet? Juliet: Yes! She launched the ball too hard while Chrno trying to hit the ball, but he is hit by the ball on the crotch, he had an anger glare with a comical way. Chrno: Ow! Not at the crotch! You're dumb or what?! Juliet: Aah, sorry Chrno! Are you okay? Chrno: Be careful next time! A second attempt to launch the ball, Juliet launched the ball. Chrno manages to hit the ball, but Hermione was hit by the ball in the right eye which angered her. Hermione: Oow! You moron! Look out when you threw the ball! Chrno: Sorry! Hermione hit Chrno's head with her umbrella. After making the baseball match, they were at equality. Chrno become now the catcher while Juliet become the batter and Rosette become the pitcher. Juliet: (I must not afford to lose against Rosette...) Rosette: (I must to win against Juliet...) Rosette threw the ball Juliet to miss the shot, and Chrno received the ball to makes a final out, meaning that Rosette's team won the game. Romeo: Out! Romeo breath his whistle as the match is over. Juliet and Rosette shakes hands strongly but they glared with rivalry. Juliet: I going to win this time in the next baseball game and I should not miss the shot! Rosette: Heh, I'm very good at baseball and you going to always lose! Chrno: *sweatdropped* They are still rivals as usual... Suddenly, the sky turns gray and the sun is covered in gray clouds. Hermione: Huh? I thinking it was the storm and usually it will be fair weather. Koumori appears and warned to Rosette, Juliet and friends. Romeo: Koumori? Koumori: This is terrible! He's there! He is coming! Rosette: Eh?! Juliet: (It's maybe an Ayakashi?) Intermission. Juliet appears in the first eyecatch while Hermione appears in the second eyecatch. She turns her head to Hermione. Juliet: Hermione! Hermione: What?! Juliet: You have to change, quick! Hermione: What, how is it in such a moment?! Wait, Juliet! Juliet: Don't argue, do it fast! Hermione: R... Right! Into the transformation sequence with the fire motif as background, Hermione draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "火 (Hi)", while the red seal appears under from Hermione, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, her legs become the golden eagle talons therefore the claws are equipped with kunais and several belts with two long ribbons attached, while her arms turned into red wings provided with kunais and shurikens. Her body turned into a vermilion phoenix body while the phoenix tail appears, her head turned into a phoenix head with a long blonde mane with a vermilion wick which look like flames, and thus a gold eagle beak. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and she keep her purple scarf. Finally, she clothed a vermilion ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it, she transformed into Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer and the transformation sequence is complete. Suzaku: '''Can you explain what that means~ Natsu! '''Juliet: We'll talk later, it is urgent for the moment! Of course, normal humans can not see her in this form (except Koumori, Juliet, Rosette, Romeo and Chrno), to preserve this identity and avoid revealing the secret of Onmyouji-Precure and the Shikigami-Fairy. Rosette: Hey guys, you should flee or you may have problems if you stay here! Baseball player: Huh? What you mean? Rosette: I said now! Baseball player: O... Okay! The baseball players obeyed and fled while Aion appears in front of them. Chrno: Here, he's here! It's Aion! Aion: Oh, I see you guess right... I came only to take revenge, and particularly against Cure Tsukiyomi... Rosette: ... Aion... He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Aion: Wakes up, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as an Wanyudou. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Aion: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 41 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 40 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Aion: Go, Ayakashi! Capture the two men! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! The Ayakashi began to roll, leaving the trace of fire. Romeo: It's fire?! It rolled around Romeo and Chrno to create a fire circle to retain them prisoner. Romeo: Whoaah! Chrno hugged Romeo and tears gushed from his eyes with a comical way. Chrno: Waaaah! Help! I do not want to die roasting in hell! Not again! Romeo is sweatdropped with a weird look. Romeo: Chrno... I am choking, let me go! Juliet: Romeo! Rosette: Chrno! Suzaku: Everyone! She has been touched by the flames from the Ayakashi. Suzaku: Aaargh! But she's not affected because her element is fire. Suzaku: Huh? It's weird, I'm not been touched by flames~ Natsu. How is this possible~ Natsu? Aion: This Ayakashi you see, who look like as a Wanyudou, it was the burning wheel of a bullock cart carrying the tormented face of a man. It scares the townspeople when making calls and seizing the souls of all those who approach too closely to take them to hell with it! Juliet: What!? Aion: If you cannot save Romeo and Chrno from the fire circle, they roasted in hell! Rosette: What! Seriously!? Suzaku: (Oh no, I must to fleeing~ Natsu! I not want to be involved in this fight, but I would not let Lord Romeo and Sir Chrno in danger of death if I flee~ Natsu...) She looked Romeo and Chrno who are captive by the fire circle that increase intensively, they may be reduced to ashes. Rosette: I not allow harm to our friends! Juliet: No way to let him do! They used their Spiritual Paintbrushes and turned into the Onmyouji-Precures. Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrushes, they pushed the buttons and drawing the kanjis "太陽", "月" (Taiyō and Tsuki respectively). Juliet and Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begins to shine, and their transformations begins. Juliet flies in a red body into many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson light. At first, her zoris and white tabi socks are appeared on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her crimson hakama appears, a crimson top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. She closes her amber/cooper eyes and she opens the eyes that become golden with pupils take form of a sun. Finally, her auburn red hair become crimson hair while a big white ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background, before the shoji door opens and surged outside of the shoji door and landing on the ground. Rosette flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Their transformations are complete. Cure Amaterasu: Take this, reduce your wooden wheel to ashes! She used fire magic by summoned these amulet papers after she make a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, to attacking the Ayakashi, but it resists fire as it absorbed fire. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Cure Amaterasu: What?! It does not work?! Cure Tsukiyomi: You fool! It was composed of fire! She use her Yata Mirror to summons a icy blizzard to freeze it, but it resists as he had melt the icy blizzard. Cure Tsukiyomi: Damn, it even resist the blizzard! Cure Amaterasu: See? I thinking that fire and ice does not worked! Say something! The Ayakashi rolls faster which scare them. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Uwaaaaah! They dodged from this Ayakashi and trying to run away from it. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaah! I won't to be burn into ashes! Ruuuuun! Koumori: This Ayakashi can stolen their souls of all those who approach too closely to take them to hell with it as it look like as an Wanyudou! Cure Tsukiyomi: I know! Help us instead of chatting! Cure Amaterasu: I thought Suzaku could help us! Suzaku! You must to help us! But Suzaku is busy trying to save Romeo and Chrno from the fire circle. Romeo: What that... Suzaku?! She had crossed the circle of fire to try recovered them as she resists fire. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Suzaku: Don't worry so much~ Natsu! The fire cannot burned me~ Natsu! I just tried to save them~ Natsu! Romeo: Suzaku... Aion had noticed them as Suzaku tries to save them from the fire circle. Aion: This bird of misfortune has annoyed me! Ayakashi, get me rid this roasted phoenix! Got it! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It rolled and rushed towards Suzaku who just only saved Romeo by picking him with her beak, and had not yet managed to save Chrno. Suzaku: Damn it! It going to kill me~ Natsu! She fly away to trying of escaped from the Ayakashi. Chrno: Hey, what about me?! You going not leave me in this furnace! Suzaku flew out to try of escape from the Ayakashi and Cure Amaterasu used fire magic by summoned amulet papers on this Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uuoooh! The Ayakashi rushed to Cure Amaterasu while she trying to run away from it. Into the fire circle where Chrno is still surrounded by it, he was panicked comically. Chrno: Aaah, I'm burned! I do not want to die! Help! Cure Tsukiyomi: Chrno! I'm coming! She rushed and trying to rescue him. Koumori: Wait! I can help you, Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Huh? He turn into a water hose that allows sprayed with water, which allowed to extinguish the circle of fire and rescue Chrno. Cure Tsukiyomi: A water hose, great! However, the rain storm fall strongly and intensely from the sky and lightnings appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: What was that? Rain? The rain storm extinguish the fire circle effectively and Chrno is saved. Chrno: Saved? I am saved? Fortunately the rain extinguished the fire! The Ayakashi is also weakened due to heavy rain so the fire around the wheel extinguish and stop rolling and staggered to the ground Ayakashi: Uuoooh... Cure Amaterasu: Huh? This Ayakashi is weakened by rain? She noticed that Suzaku is also weakened due to heavy rain. Suzaku: Gh uugh... Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Romeo: What's wrong, are you okay? But Suzaku falls to the muddy ground brutally, while Romeo grabs Suzaku's neck. Romeo: Whoooah! But Romeo is fine as he held her neck to avoid being hurt in the fall. Cure Amaterasu rushed to them. Cure Amaterasu: Romeo! Suzaku! She patted Suzaku's head. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Are you okay? What's happened? Aion: Aargh, damn it! My plan to defeat them has failed! Why that's still happened at me?! Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! Her appearance begins to change, the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Then, she prepared her main attack. At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast and purified this Ayakashi, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to create rain, appears. Aion remains silent and retired from the scene. Shortly after the rain storm dissipates, Suzaku, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi are returned into Hermione, Juliet and Rosette. Juliet: Hermione, are you okay? Now you're returned into a human. As Hermione is flat stomach on the muddy ground, she raises her head is a little covered with mud. Hermione: Ahh! It's mud!? It's horrible! I get dirty, I hate to get dirtied! I would never have been involved to fight against an Ayakashi! Juliet is in sweatdropped with a weird look. Juliet: (Hermione has always behaved like a spoiled and immature brat, and if she could not save Romeo and Chrno, it's she would to save them out instead. That's all she deserves for having humiliate me several times.) At home in the Borromeo Hot Spring, her school uniform is washed and hanging on to the laundry, Hermione wear her kunoichi outfit, she crosses her arms and frowned as she's in bad mood for the day. Hermione: (It's really is a nightmare today... Such a humiliation in the classroom, to be involved into the fight with an Ayakashi, and my uniform was dirty! This is the worst day of my life!) Meanwhile inside of the ryokan inn, Tybalt opened the shoji door. Tybalt: I'm back to home. Juliet: oh, hello Tybalt! He closed the shoji door as he come back to home after he finished from the Nara University School. Tybalt: So it seems that you are enrolled in the Heian High School? it goes well the first day at school? Not worry too much I hope, as you are the Hanyou. Juliet: No, it's okay Tybalt. This was the first time that Romeo and me are enrolled into the prestigious Heian High School, and spend our first day at school! Oh of course, it was a disastrous and humiliating day for me, but things are getting better over time. Despite we are the Hanyou, time will eventually improve. It's Hermione who has enrolled us, but she was not pleased from her school day... Tybalt: Why? Juliet: Because her uniform is dirty, and she feel humiliated! Tybalt: Oh, I see... Juliet: Tybalt, you has seen the youkai called the Wanyudou? Somewhere in the Izumo Village, Curio and Francisco are pursued and run away in panic (with a comic effect) as the true Wanyudou is showed and it trying to pursue them. Francisco and Curio: Aaaaaaahhh! The Wanyudou rolls faster and rushed towards them. Francisco: Curio! You must to kill it! Curio: But why me!? Chase it away! You to do it! The Wanyudou rolls intensively and faster as it trying to catch their souls and take them in hell, while Curio and Francisco have tears gushed with a comic effect. Francisco and Curio: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Hermione: Oh no, please, it's not going to start again... Already, it's out of the question to obey orders and train for it. And besides, I am forced to face a kind of big blue lizard that looked like a samurai, it is worthy of Shounen manga anime. Rosette: Normal, it is part of the codes of the Nekketsu, when an opponent faced and defeated by the hero, this one joins him and will become his loyal ally during all the series... Wait, this blue dragon seemed familiar. Hermione: Ah yeah, who is this? Rosette: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Next Generation Arc. Appears! Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring!... It's great, I'll have my own familiar!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga